Chances For Love
by JennGrienn
Summary: Some people say there are impossible loves, but they are only impossible by circumstances. When you truly love, can have some obstacles, but in the end, love wins. This happens in the Kingdom of Willford, but will Kingdom Of Dalton let it happen? Autor's note: English isn't my first language.
1. Prologue

Prologue – The Letter to Blaine

_Dear Blaine, _

_Life is not easy for anyone, but everyone can get through it, it can give us many things like joy, sadness, achievements and even love, but to keep them not dependent on it, and yes, on us._

_When we find certain people, we should do our best to keep them with us, because chances of having someone special, and especially for love, are rare._

_I had the blessing of having had two chances, and they made me understand and be grateful to some things we have to get through. We often think that bad things only give us sadness, but also teachings come together, and especially chances to become more mature and experienced._

_Although I've been too afraid to accept the new situation you brought, I realized that it made us better people, and I do not mean just for me, but Carole, our helpers, and especially Kurt._

_Happiness is unpredictable and can come and go when we least expect it. My father always talked to me and I think I now understand what he wanted me to say._

_"Happiness is not something forever, is being with those we love, is able to fight for what we want and enjoy every moment as if it were your last. Do not wait for happiness, seek it in your life, and most importantly, enjoy it like there's no tomorrow, because there may not be. "_

_That is what I hope for you, seek happiness, even if there is some sacrifice, will be worth it. You are someone very special Blaine and I wish all the happiness possible for you wherever you go, even though I know that your happiness is here in my kingdom with Kurt. I respect your decision, but I disagree, because you know there will always be a place here where you will have not only Kurt, but a family who admires you and loves you._

_Thank you for saving my son, I will be eternally grateful to your act so brave. And as someone who wants your well, can I give you some advice? Do not give up on Kurt, he never loved Chandler, and now, happiness is something that is far from him. I regret for having insisted that marriage and the only one who can fix this situation is you. Think about it, because like I said, love is rare that the time does not erase, just make it falls asleep._

_Blaine believes in my words, they are true; they come from a father who does not know what else to do to find his kid's happiness._

_Wherever you are I hope you are well. I wait your response._

_Think kindly; do not give up on this love so beautiful._

_And thank you again for saving my son's life._

_Sincerely,_

Burt Hummel

_King of Willford Kingdom_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

There are many beautiful places in the Lands of Farthay, like many kingdoms that govern their own territories and can live in harmony. The Kingdom of Willford is one of the most beautiful villages in andFarthay, where the King and Queen governs and keep the peace, order and justice.

Not only are well green grams, meadows, huge trees or rivers that grace the region, but also the joy and enthusiasm of the people who live there.

However, as nothing is perfect, there is the Kingdom of Dalton, where there is no nature or animals, only dead trees, infertile lands and darkness, much darkess. There aren't many people living there, just those who serve the King, Sebastian Smythe, who belongs to a line of kings cruel and without mercy. In your heart lives only hatred, anger and desire for revenge. For many years, his plans to conquer Willford did not work, but he is not a person who gives up easily and knows that soon there will be another opportunity for his plans to fulfill. If patience is a virtue, Sebastian has to spare.

While Sebastian is making his plans, Burt, King of Willford, search live happily and peacefully with his family. Many years ago, Burt married Elizabeth Haytch, even his father, Mr. Carl Hummel being against and went to live in another kingdom, named Dalton, who was newly formed.

At that time, Dalton was a very beautiful place, full of life and color. Elizabeth had lost her husband, King Paul in a war between kingdoms and she preferred to live alone several years. But now with Burt, they could start again, and so govern his new kingdom forever.

But forever did not last long, after a year together, during a walk in the park Dalton, Elizabeth died of an arrow wound in the heart, which was for someone else, but the gunman mistook and hit her heart. Burt was in shock for a while, tried to rule the kingdom, but he could not, not without Elizabeth, then after two months after Elizabeth's death, Burt, along with his son Kurt, who was a baby, returned to Willford.

Carl was surprised to know of the story, and like any father welcomed his son and grandson, who now needed him so much. And so life went on without the colors of Elizabeth.

After a few years, Carl died at age 77, and thus, the crown was passed to Burt, who would govern his father government. He often thought that he was alone, but every time he looked at Kurt with joy that he had inherited from his mother, Burt knew he would never be alone and Kurt neither.

But life is a surprise in store for Burt, who would your life change direction. When Kurt was 12 years, Burt met Carole Hudson, and after a time getting to know each other, they decided to date and after a year they were married. Carole also had a son, Finn Hudson, and after a while, he and Kurt have done well.

When Finn was 16 he began dating Rachel Berry, his colleague in the School of Willford, and at 18, they married. It was a very beautiful ceremony, with lots of food and music.

The castle is now really like a home with so many people who loved each other very much.

_Life seemed perfect, but not always._

A beautiful day outside, and Kurt is still asleep. If there is someone who loves to sleep, sure that someone is him, especially when it has the term beauty sleep are two things he really likes.

But her sister-in-law and best friend does not always leaves Kurt derive in his dreams throughout the morning, and that day was today.

Rachel enters in Kurt's room and opens the curtains covering the large windows that run from floor to ceiling and goes to Kurt.

"Kurt, wake up sunshine, is a beautiful day outside!" She says nudging Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt stirs a bit and mumbles something incomprehensible.

"Kurt, I do not understand, wake uup." Kurt gets a little irritated but gets up.

"Hi Rachel, I got up, happy now?"

"Yes, very. Come, come and tidy up yourself and goes to the garden, let's take a ride. Today is beautiful! "

"Ok, soon I go down to the garden."

And with that Rachel was gone and Kurt went to his bathroom to do his routine hydration. After half an hour, Kurt goes downstairs and goes to the garden and finds Rachel sitting in a red plaid tablecloth with sandwiches, juice, fruit and candies. _Rachel Berry thing, Kurt thought._

"Hi! For all this to Rachel? "

"Ah, as today is a beautiful day, I thought we were doing a picnic here. This garden is very beautiful to not spend even a minute admiring it. Sit down, Finn will come soon. "

"Really, I love this garden, especially my roses, they are my treasure." Kurt had never told anyone this, about the care that has to cultivate roses that his father brought from Dalton, but now this time it felt right, and Rachel is someone special, even if she is boring, sometimes inconvenient and annoying, she was very special.

"Kurt this is new, you never told me it was you who took care of those roses. They are so beautiful, but why do you take care of them? "

Kurt hesitated to tell her, because he would be moving in the past, but she needed to know.

"These roses was my father who brought from the kingdom where we lived. I do not remember there but he told me that it was very beautiful, full of flowers, trees and animals and my mother took care of everything and all with great affection. These roses are the only memory I have of my mother, they are something that remind me of her. "

"What a beautiful Kurt, this is really a beautiful story. You take care of them very well. I confess that I have always wanted one, but their place is there. "

"Thank you Rachel for leaving them in their place, I really like and I cherish them."

With that Finn comes in and sits on the side of Rachel, admiring there is much food for three.

"Hello Kurt, Rachel hi. How much food huh? Hey, that's chicken sandwich? I love chicken sandwich! "

Both Kurt and Rachel, laughed of Finn at the way he sometimes looks like a child.

"Hi love, and yes, they are chicken sandwiches, I asked Lis to do for you."

"Ow, thank you Rach." Finn leans over and gives a soft kiss on the lips of Rachel, and so they are chatting and enjoying the picnic.

Later that day, Kurt was in the library reading one of his books when Rachel arrived.

"Kurt, your dad wants to see you in the ballroom."

"For what?"

"I do not know, Finn just asked me to come get you. It should not be anything bad, do not worry. "

"I really hope not." Dazed Kurt left the room and went with Rachel to the salon. He imagines many things along the way, but none came close to what actually would happen.

When they arrived, they realized that there were more people than usual. In the left corner was a tall, blonde woman with a very beautiful dress, which was on the blond man in a suit that looked like velvet, rarity here, Kurt thought. But when he was going over the hall, he saw a boy sitting next to this man. This kid was very cute; he was blond, with blue eyes similar to his, and very neat.

"Hi Dad, you wanted something to me?"

"Yes Kurt, I want you to meet the family Kiehl, this is Joseph, his wife Irinis and his son Chandler. They are from the Kingdom of North and are visiting us. "

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." Said Kurt greeting everyone, but when he was giving his hand to Chandler, he grabbed and kissed his hand.

"It's my pleasure."

Kurt blushed really hard. Nobody had done this to him, because it is hard to find other gay people in his kingdom.

With great shame, Kurt went to be in Burt's side. After a while he, like Carole, Finn and Rachel, joined the conversation, and then, all talked for a long time.

Kiehl's family was more than the stipulated time, and during that time, Chandler and Kurt talked a lot and ended up knowing each other. Kurt did not know what they felt about Chandler, it was good to be together, they laughed a lot, had a lot in common, but Kurt knew that Chandler had stronger feelings than Kurt.

The day to go came and both of boys were sad because they were already accustomed to the presence of each other. During a walk in the garden, Chandler said.

"Kurt, I know we just met a short time, but this time we spent together made me see that you are a very special person and I would like to have with me forever."

Kurt got stumped_, is he asking what I think it is? He thought._

"You are very special Chandler, I feel honored to have known you."

"Kurt, I think you misunderstood me. You are someone very special and I know it is recent, but I was wondering if you want to date me? "

Okay, now perplexed was not the word, he was in shock. Kurt thought he would never find someone, especially cute as him, but he was afraid, very afraid.

"Chandler, I know you like me and I like you too. I do not know if I'm ready to date, I would like, but do not know how this works. "

Chandler came close to Kurt and took his hands and started to speak.

"I completely understand Kurt, and I do not want to force you anything. I do not have much experience, but I would like to find out everything with you, because you are very special and I really like you. "

With those words, it was hard to say no.

"Ok, let's try then Chandler. And you are also very special. "

With that Chandler leaned towards Kurt and kissed Kurt's cheek.

After the family Kiehl's gone, Kurt was talking to Rachel about what had happened.

"What? Asked you in dating? As well, you two know each other three weeks. "

"I know Rach, but he is special and I like him. I confess that I'm afraid, but I think it's because I never had a boyfriend before. "

"I understand, but Kurt thinks well, you know a while and I do not want you to get hurt. I like you a lot, you know? "

"Yes Rach, I know and thank you for your concern. Let's see how it goes. I hope it works. "

Kurt says this with conviction, but Rachel knows the truth. She knows he does not like much of Chandler, because true love transforms you as happened to her, but she wanted to know was why.

It spent a long time until reached the anniversary of Kurt. Burt organized a huge party and invited many people, much of his reign, as other. Sure the Kiehls would be invited, since Chandler is officially Kurt's boyfriend. Burt liked the idea, since it could have the happiness of his kid and a kingdom more in partnership.

The gardens, halls, everything was decorated. There were flowers, ribbons everywhere, everything to make Kurt feel good in his day.

The Kurt's day could not be better. In the morning his family was bringing breakfast in bed and congratulated him. Then he was taking a walk in the garden and was congratulated by several people, working in the castle or guests from other realms. At lunch there was a great feast with all his favorite foods and in the afternoon, there was lots of music and gifts.

The night, Burt offered a dance for their guests. Chandler and Kurt talked a lot, but there was still that doubt that Kurt was afraid to never disappear. It was not until that Chandler asked everyone's attention in the middle of the ball.

"Hello everybody, I would ask everyone's attention. For those who do not know me I'm Chandler Kiehl of the Northern Kingdom and I'm here today to honor the birthday boy who is my boyfriend. "

Everyone cheered and started making sounds like, "Own it's beautiful."

"But beyond congratulate Kurt I'm here with a motive stronger and more important. Here in front of everyone I would like to ask the king's permission to marry Kurt. "

Shock, this word did not describe anything. Kurt was paralyzed. _How so? Married, I'm 18 and I'm getting married? He thought._

Burt went to meet Chandler with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course I give permission Chandler, you are very special here in this realm and would like to you to become part of our family. Now, the permission that really matters is not mine, but Kurt's. "

So everyone looked at Kurt. Dark red is not enough to describe how red it was.

"So Kurt, would you marry me?"

Kurt was silent for a time, would be an important step in his life and now step was to say yes or no.

Chandler was bothered by the silence and went to Kurt, knelt and asked.

"Kurt, I love you so much, please answer me. Will you marry me? "

_C'mon Kurt, it's now or never. Kurt thought._

"Y-yes."

So, everyone clapped and shouted very happy.

Chandler came close to Kurt and hugged him tightly. All that Kurt could do was accept what he was giving him.

That night, Kurt would sleep between joy and doubt. Joy to know that someone really loves him and doubt about doesn't knowing what he felt was love and if he could be happy with Chandler.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Presenting the Kingdom Of Dalton

In Farthay, the realms are quite different from each other, each king rules his territory with their own constitutions, but this did not prevent wars there. Therefore, each kingdom had his army trained by the best soldiers coming from the training schools. From time to time there were some wars, but it was not always so. The war actually began when he was appointed a new king for Dalton, Lord Alfred Smythe, who took over after Burt has fled to Willford.

Since then, Dalton became a dark, sad and lifeless place. As King Alfred wanted to increase their influence, many years later, he decided to conquer Willford and become the king with greater expanse of land in Farthay. Burt, who was in power a little, faced the armies of Alfred, and the result was a war that lasted nearly three months. Even happening in a short time, the war was the bloodiest and most ruthless of all time.

As Burt had the alliance of other kingdoms, he managed to win the war, forcing Alferd'soldiers went off his territory. Sometime later, Alfred died of an unknown cause, which to this day, nobody knows what it is. After the death of Alfred,years later, his son, Sebastian Smythe, took the throne and the kingdom and promised revenge to Willford, but mainly Burt, promising Burt to suffer everything he had suffered because of the war. And so, Dalton continued to fall further into darkness and misery, until there weren't more people living there, only those who served the castle, or rather, Sebastian.

Since the death of Alfred, Sebastian always planned, in many ways, entering the realm of Willford and conquers the region, but it never really worked. The more he is frustrated with his failures, more hatred consume your heart and drove him to keep trying until one day reach your goal.

Sebastian has no family, the only one that was left had died in the war, but there were people who loved and cared for him. Besides his employees, there was Nick who had cared for the army and Jeff who was the administrator Sebastian's properties. Both Nick and Jeff ended up having to serve the Kingdom of Dalton because of their fathers, Nick's father and Jeff's father had betrayed the king by giving inside information to Burt when the war was going.

So they were slaves of the realm. Over time, they learned to love their functions, but they could not really live or pursue happiness, they were trapped behind the large stone walls of the castle of Sebastian.

Another person who lived there was also Blaine; when he was a baby, his parents came running from the Northern Kingdom to Dalton and were welcomed by Alfred. At age six, Alfred put him to work in the castle along with their parents. When the war began, Blaine's parents were summoned to fight, but on the way to Willford they fled. But not long after, some people found out that they were both dead.

So, Blaine would be stuck to the kingdom of Dalton to pay the debt that his parents had to flee created. Luckily for Blaine, the cook of the castle, Jenny, was moved by the story of Blaine, and decided to take care of him. As she cared for Sebastian, both boys were raised as brothers.

For a long time, Blaine had great admiration for Sebastian, but this ended when Blaine learned of the invasion of Dalton's army Willford's Land, especially when Sebastian tried to kill Burt with a trap, luring him to a forest, but did not work due to the loss of the note he had sent.

Blaine was always against to Sebastian's plans, he didn't understand why he hated Burt. So whenever he could talk to him, he tried to change the vision of Sebastian about it, showing that it was no use revenge against Burt for whatever he has done. But as Sebastian was and is stubborn, did not care and continued with his strategies of evil.

For a long time, Blaine wanted to leave that place, that obligation and get your happiness, and above all, the love of his life. When he was a child, his mom always said that a great love can transform life, the way of thinking and acting, and most importantly, can offer a path to happiness.

She always encouraged Blaine to find someone who truly worth, who was special because for love, the person is capable of anything, even dies. And Blaine's parents trying to save Blaine and ending up died, was the best example he could have.

And so, as a promise to his parents, especially his mom, one day he would flee Dalton and would seek his great love until the day of his death. But for now, he would continue to take care of the castle, as it always did.

And so the kingdom of Dalton would go, with its small population, but with everyone wanting to help Sebastian, but what he did not know was that three people there were not loyal to him, and that he would find out sooner or later.

It was a beautiful day outside; Blaine enters Sebastian's room and opens the curtains that go from floor to ceiling. He goes to the man who is sleeping deepdly and pokes lightly on the shoulder. Blaine is careful waking up Sebastian because one of three things he hates is to be wake up quickly.

"Sebastian, hey, wake up. It's already morning. "

Sebastian moves in bed a bit and makes a sound angry.

"Idon'twanttogetup."

Blaine frowns trying to understand, but he didn'tunderstand.

"You need to get up, today you have that lunch with family Kiehl."

Sebastian becomes aware of his commitment and now gets up quickly.

"Truth can't be late. The breakfast is ready? "

"Yes, it is on the table. All are waiting for your instructions. "

"Okay, then tidies my bed while I go take a shower. Then go down and wait for me on the table. "

"Yes sir."

And so Sebastian stands up and goes to his bathroom to shower and get ready. While Blaine is making the bed for Sebastian, he wonders what would be so important to do Sebastian gets up so quickly. Sebastian took almost fifteen minutes to get up. When he finished, he stepped down and was waiting next to Nick and Jeff near the table.

Not long, for the amazement of all, Sebastian joined them in the salon. When he got there, Jenny, who still worked at the castle and their helpers were serving Sebastian, so he could eat his breakfast.

Once he had started eating, Sebastian began to go through the instructions.

"Well, as you all know, today I'll be getting the Kiehl family for a business lunch. So Jenny, you and your helpers make a feast with many types of food. It is at your criterion. "

"Of course Sebastian, I'll start now. You need me for anything else? "

"No, you can leave. And thank you. "

Jenny gave a small smile and left the room along with her helpers. So, Sebastian continued with the orders.

"Nick, you will go to the training camp today and will inspect as how is going the exercises. Come back at dusk, not before or after. "

"Yes, Sebastian. I'm going now. "And so Nick leaves the room, leaving Jeff, Blaine and some other helpers in the room.

"Jeff, I want you to go to the neighboring kingdom collect the debt of the food I provided a while. Come back at dusk, not before or after. "

"Yes, Sebastian. I go to my room and I'll go. Excuse me. "Jeff leaves the room and leaves Blaine and the helpers.

"You clean up the guest rooms of the north wing to accommodate the Kiehl family if they want to spend more time with me." And then the helpers came out with a small nod toward Sebastian, leaving Blaine and Sbastian alone.

"And you Blaine will be with me, to help me greet the family. While they are here, you will be recognized as my boyfriend, so act as one. And most importantly, all you hear in this room dies here, or else it will be another thing that will die. Are we clear? "

Blaine, who was white as a sheet of paper, nodded weakly.

"Can I go to my room for a moment?"

"You're excused for now. At eleven o'clock I wait you here,so we can wait for the Kiehls. "

"Yes sir. Excuse me. "

With that, Blaine went to his room and still baffled by what he'd heard, sat on the bed.

_How Sebastian could do this to me?_

_We were raised as brothers, and now he does this?_

Sebastian knew that Blaine wanted nothing with anyone in this realm. He knew that Blaine did not want to stay here forever, but what Blaine did not know was that Sebastian did not want lose Blaine to anyone.

Blaine had become accustomed to the way Sebastian was rude, he was rude to everyone, even with Jenny who had raised both of boys. But with Jenny, Sebastian kept some of its harshness and treated her with more affection.

_But what am I gonna do now? I can't kiss Sebastian; he is the last man I would like to date._

_I can't do this, there may be another way._

And with that, Blaine kept thinking, thinking until they drowned in his mind and ended up falling asleep.

When Blaine woke up, the first thing was watching the clock. Was eleven and five. Blaine quickly stood up and went to the hall.

Arriving there he found Sebastian sitting in his favorite armchair made of black velvet. For some reason, Sebastian loved velvet.

"You're late."

"Sorry, I just fell asleep."

"Get ready, the family Kiehl will be here any minute."

As the last words of Sebatian were thrown to the wind, the great doors of the hall were opened and three people entered.

Blaine noticed well all three; all were very beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes. He saw a tall man with a wife and kid. _There, a young, should not have more than 18 years. Blaine thought_.

Sebastian went to meet them and offered his hand to the three.

"Hello, nice to finally meet all of you in person."

"The pleasure is ours. You already know me, but this is my wife Irinis and my son Chandler. "

Sebastian waved at them and looked at Blaine, asking Blaine to go to his side.

"This is Blaine, my boyfriend. He lived here for a long time and takes care of my castle. I mean our castle. "Sebastian finishes the sentence with a false smile. Blaine was sick seeing it.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

Then Sebastian invites the family to the table to have lunch. When they arrived at the table, Sebastian makes a sign to Blaine sit at his side, and how Blaine has no option, he went and just sat next to him.

"So Joseph how's our plan?"

_Plans? What plans? Blaine thought._

"It's going perfectly. This week Chandler has taken the first step. "

"Really? And how was it? "

"Chandler was at the birthday of Burt's son and asked him to marry. Even better, he accepted. "

"But this is a guarantee that Chandler will enter the Willford Congress?"

"In a way. Chandler marrying him will have access to the Congress, but can't carry anything like the king's son in law. "

_My God! They are using a boy to get revenge? How can they get to that point? Blaine thought._

"So we have to think of a plan to improve access for Chandler, because I need to have free access to documents, especially documents from the army."

"We'll think of something. Relax. "With the bitter words of Joseph, everyone continued to laugh and eat less Blaine. He could not believe what was happening.

_I need help this boy, I can't let that happen._

_What can I do?_

_Think Blaine, think._

And while eating some vegetables from his plate, he kept looking at the guests and thinking about a way to save the boy, who by now was doomed to unhappiness.

And now the boy needed him, and while Blaine was alive, that boy wasn't going to go through this injustice, nor that caused his death.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Beginning of the Problem

Willford things were going well, as they should be. Burt was happy, seeing his son married, and thus no longer be lonely as ever. But he didn't know his son was going to a path where the end would be in pain and loneliness.

Kurt did not know what to do or what to feel about this wedding, everything had gone so fast. Burt always said that love is something that changes a person, and so when two people love each other, no longer two end up becoming one. But Kurt couldn't feel it,it was likehe was afraid of Chandler, didn't want him to touch him. That's why he had not thought about the things that would happen after marriage.

Yes, Kurt was afraid of touching and caressing, why? Not even he knew. He already had a few dreams where a handsome man would lead to a beautiful field of lilacs and love each other under the stars, but the distance between dreams and real life is huge.

In a way he didn't know much about it, when he went to Willford's school, he learned the anatomy of the body and how it was with women and men, but there was never lectured on gay couples. In Willford, there were not many gay people, but there was no prejudice because Burt has always fought for equality and justice.

But somehow Kurt would have to learn one day, especially if his wedding happens. This doubt was cruel, not having control of his feelings. Kurt found himself lost in the situation as things went for it without even thinking right.

One day he was Chandler's boyfriend, the next he was already engaged him, when would he realize he was already married? No, that could not happen and Kurt would not let. He would only marry Chandler if he was sure, and now, that was the only thing he had not.

A month after the Kurt's birthday.

It was cold at the beginning of winter, the leaves were already on the ground and the crops were in the end. The winter season was a concern for the kingdoms, plantations had to stop and could only return in early spring, and this forced the kingdoms stock food to feed the population, but on occasion, the food spoiled due to temperature variation. That was rare, but it was a possibility.

In the realm of Willford this had happened once when Burt was still a teenager. The problem is not always the kingdoms were prepared for these disasters of nature, but if it happened, could resort to other realms.

One day, Kurt was in the common room reading the last book of the trilogy that he had just bought, when Finn opened the door and entered the room terrified.

"Kurt, you saw Burt? I need to speak with him immediately! "

Kurt was startled by the approach of Finn, he was always so calm, but to be like this, should have happened something bad.

"He's in the conference room, why? Did something happen? "

"Yes and Kurt it's not good, we need to gather the family and having a very important conversation."

"Then let's go."

Finn and Kurt went to meet Burt in the conference room. A while later, they were all seated at the big table: Carole, Burt, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and ministers of the kingdom.

"So Finn what is so important to gather all of us here in the middle of a meeting?" Burt asked intrigued.

"Today I received very disturbing news for the kingdom, Claude told me that our food supply is not enough for the winter. With the temperature drop last week, a part of the plantation spoiled. "

All were white and frightened. That was not bad news, it was a tragedy.

"My God, and now what do we do?" Kurt said.

"The last plantation that was ruined was many years ago." Burt said.

"We have only one option, and I confess that it is not something we'd do, but we are in need."

"What is it son?" Carole said.

"I inquired with the ministers of other realms and found that only one stock has more than nedd to give us."

"And you've already contacted with the king of that kingdom?" Burt said.

"So that's kind of the problem. The only realm that can offer us food is the kingdom of Dalton. "

All were amazed, it further complicated the situation. Ask for help to his kingdom enemy? How Burt could ask help for those who wanted to kill him?

"I know he is our enemy, but now we really need his help, but our people will starve. We can't let that happen. "Finn said.

"Yeah, I know. There is no other way than to ask Sebastian for help. "Burt said.

"But Dad, he may try to kill you or make a trap or-"

"Calm down son, we'll be prepared. Be calm, we'll find a way. "

"I will send a letter to Sebastian, because I won't go there personally because it would be very dangerous. We'll see what he'll do. "And with his last words, Burt got up and went to his room. Carole, worried about him, followed him.

Kurt, outraged by the situation, did not accept that a kingdom so rich and so plentiful have to ask just to help the kingdom who tried to kill his dad. _That certainly is a big joke of life. Kurt thought_.

And so, two days later, Burt wrote a letter explaining the situation and asking for help and sent for Sebastian.

A few days after sending the letter, Sebastian sent a letter in response, along with a small brown box with gold details. Burt received the letter and the box from Sebastian's messenger and started to read.

_Kingdom of Dalton_

_Winter of 1880_

_Dear Burt Hummel,_

_I received your letter with some surprise, never expected such an act of kindness! I confess that I have long wanted to talk to you to see how things were going, but you did it to me, and I was very happy. I know the situation of your kingdom, what a pity! This disaster almost never happens, but just happen to you is very unlucky._

_Here is the thing, I have enough stock for our kingdoms and I am willing to give the part you need, but you know that everything has a price. You noticed the box that came with the letter? I hope so. Inside this box, you'll put a piece of clothing of your son, not from the bastard Finn Hudson, but Kurt. You must be curious why I want, but that you will only discover later on. For now, do it, and have the food you need to not let your people starve. I advise you to accept the offer, you have two options: first, I am your only option, I researched and learned of the situation from the other kingdoms, and second, you're a good person, and I know that you never let your people hungry because of proud, am I right? So I think we're combined. My messenger will be waiting for your reply._

_Think fondly._

_Always with you._

_Sebastian Smythe_

_King of the Kingdom of Dalton_

Burt was scared, nervous and relieved at the same time. How much Sebastian knew him? They never talked to him know him so much. But Sebastian was right, Burt never would let his people starve, even that cost his death.

So expecting Kurt to be out of his room, Burt enters and goes to the room where the clothes are. When he is there, the first thing that attracts attention is a brown scarf mixed with white, very beautiful. He takes out Kurt's scarf quickly and goes before Kurt discover.

So he puts the scarf and a note inside the box and delivered to the messenger. Once the messenger is gone, Burt is thinking about what he wrote on the note, hoping that Sebastian accepted his offer.

_Kingdom of Willford_

_Sebastian,_

_As I am in a difficult situation at the moment, I have no choice but to accept your offer, but with one condition. Anything that you are intending to do against my family, especially Kurt, do against me, your problem is not with them but with me. I hope you accept this condition, because our problems have to be resolved between ourselves._

_Burt Hummel_

_Kingdom of Willford_

Two days later, Sebastian gets the box and is very happy to discover the Kurt's scarf. Inside, he sees and reads the note.

"Haha, Burt Burt, how you make me laugh. Let's see who will suffer, maybe I change my mind. But be sure dear Burt, you will pay for what you did to my dad, even which costs me my life. "Sebastian says those words looking at the small note and wishing it was Burt who was in front, so he could feel the hatred and anger in his words.

Without Sebastian realizing it, after coming out of his room, Blaine, who was watching from a distance, enters and goes to the box. When he opens, he see the beautiful scarf and the note. After reading, he takes the scarf perfume which feels soft but penetrating. _The scent of Kurt. Blaine thinks._

So that leaves the room, Blaine still planning a way to save this guy, because even though he has not realized yet, he is falling in love for him little by little.

As promised, a week after the response to Burt, several boxes of food were brought from Dalton to Willford.

When Finn finished checking the amount, he went to talk to Burt. Entering the conference room, Finn sees Burt.

"Burt, I can talk to you for a minute?"

Burt raises his head and nods.

"I've checked all the boxes coming from Dalton and all is right. Sebastian did his role as agreed. "

"That's good. Thanks Finn. "Burt said with a sad and worried voice.

"Is everything okay? You look a little worried. Want to talk? "

"We're in trouble Finn. Remember the letter that Sebastian sent me along with that box? "

"Yes, I wanted to see what was inside, but the guy who brought not allowed me. Even threatened me! "

"So, in that letter, Sebastian asked for something in return. He asked some Kurt's clothes, so the box. "

"A piece Kurt's clothes? Why? Does not have enough clothes for him in his kingdom? "

"No Finn, I believe it is not. I think he will try anything against Kurt to hit me, but I do not know how to prevent. "

"We can lock Kurt in his room."

"Are you crazy?! Of course not, Finn, Kurt has to have his life instead of being locked up for a reason that is not proven! "

"Sorry Burt was a joke!" Finn gets embarrassed.

"I know, I'm so worried. I do not know what to do. "

"Well, I can ask for some of our guards to follow Kurt wherever he goes, especially when he is out of the castle."

"That would be an option, but he would distrust."

"He does not need to know, the guards can be discreet."

"It may be an option, but until we get something, we need to keep an eye on Kurt. Anything out of the ordinary is suspect, right? "

"Okay. I'll talk to my guys' confidence and give you an answer as soon as possible. Do not be so worried Burt, maybe it's just in your head. You know Sebastian loves making horror with others. We always take care of Kurt, and now we won't let anything happen to him. "

"Thanks Finn, I can't really be your father, but I consider you as a son." Burt says with a smile.

"And I consider you as a father Burt." Finn smiled.

"I'll talk to the guards, and again, do not worry, we'll find a way."

Finn leaves the room leaving Burt with the hope that it'll be alright and Sebastian will do nothing with his family. One of the many things he learned from his dad was caring for the family, this is the most precious thing a man can have, and nothing, even all the wealth or land, and you can't buy it. And even if it cost him his life, Burt would defend his entire family, especially Kurt, because he has one of the worst experiences that is growing up without a mom, and Burt promised Elizabeth on the day of her funeral, he would love Kurt with all love he had, because that was her love and thus would be together somehow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Turning Tables

Willford things returned to normal, after the arrival of Dalton's food, feeding the population was guaranteed, and so Burt could stay calmer. No, he could not, because as a parent, he was worried about Kurt, because Sebastian was someone very dangerous. It had happened a long time ago, when Kurt had completed ten years, the school had planned a trip to the kingdom of Clar, not far from Willford, when Sebastian tried to kidnap Kurt, but thanks to the guards who were accompanying the students, he was stopped and failed to complete his plan.

Now, Sebastian could try again, but Burt did not let that happen. The worst part of this whole situation between them is that Burt did not know the real reason why Sebastian hated him so much, could be because of the war, but not enough to so much hatred and revenge.

Burt would have to be prepared for anything, because the last thing he would let is Sebastian do anything against Kurt, because Kurt was worth more than any kingdom, more than anything.

Two weeks after the incident of food, Kurt was sitting on a bench near the roses he cultivated, thinking of all the things that were happening when Rachel arrived.

"Hi Kurt! I see you're taking care of your roses. They are very beautiful! "

"Hi Rachel, thank you. Today I was missing them and decided to see how they are. "

"You sure are doing a great job! So Kurt, I came in here to give you this. "Rachel said, handing a small beige color letter.

"Who is?" Kurt asked intrigued.

"I do not know Kurt; the man who delivered did not say where it came from."

"Thanks Rach, later I'll see who it is." Kurt took the letter and left side of his gardening tools.

"You're welcome Kurt! I need to go back to school now, we'll talk later. Bye! "

"Bye Rach." And so Rachel goes away and leaves Kurt caring for his roses.

Once Kurt ends with the last roses, he keeps his tools, takes the letter and goes to his room.

There he sits on his bed and opens the letter.

_Hello,_

_I know you do not know me, but I need you to be aware of some things that are happening. My name is Blaine Anderson, and some time ago I learned some plans involving Sebastian Smythe and the Family Kiehl. I know you're engaged to Chandler Kiehl, but it's happening very bad things that involve you. Sebastian along with the Family Kiehl are planning to enter the Willford congress, and the way they achieve this is for you marrying Chandler, so there will be someone to know everything that happens in your kingdom. You must be wondering how I know this, but I swear on my life, all I'm saying is true._

_I grew up with Sebastian, my parents died trying to save me, but I ended up getting stuck in the realm of Dalton. Not only me, but there are others like me who are condemned to live here forever. I hope you really believe in my words, because I put all the truth that I have them._

_Please do not marry Chandler, or else your future will be with sadness and loneliness. I know well how to be alone, and even though I do not know, you must be a very special person._

_I hope you believe me, and please do not tell anyone I sent you that letter. If Sebastian discover, he is capable of kill me._

_Be careful._

_Blaine A._

Kurt was stunned; it is as if the floor was falling. So many events in so little time. Marriage, the problem with food and now this letter. Everything was so strange, so wrong. And somehow, in the words of Blaine, Kurt believed that Blaine did not know how or why, but just felt it was true.

_What if Chandler was like this?_

_Sebastian could do something, but the family Kiehl would?_

_What if Chandler forces me to marry him?_

There were so many 'What if' that Kurt got lost in his thoughts and fell asleep.

Three days after receiving the letter from Blaine, the Kiehl family came for a visit in the castle of the Hummel-Hudson. As the three entered the great hall doors, Kurt watched every detail he could, trying to find something that confirms the words of Blaine.

Burt went in their direction.

"Hello! How nice to receive you again! "

"Burt Thanks, we appreciate your hospitality." Joseph said with a big smile on his face.

Chandler came to Kurt, brought Kurt's hand up to his mouth and kissed lightly.

"Hi Kurt, I was longing for you." Chandler said looking directly into the eyes of Kurt with a look of intense.

"Hi Chandler." Kurt replies with a tone a little cold, but not trying to show total disinterest in him. Chandler knew something was wrong, but decided to leave that for later. And so they came and were settling into their rooms.

Later, everyone was sitting in the huge dining room table, when men went into certain subject.

"So Burt, we need to know when the wedding of our kids is so that we begin to plan."

_Marriage? What do I do now? Kurt thought._

"Truth Joseph, I was thinking in the first week of spring. What do you think Kurt? "

_What do I say? Think Kurt, think._

"Um, I don't know."

"And you Chandler? It would be good that date? "Burt said.

"For me, Mr. Hummel, I would marry Kurt tomorrow." Chandler said looking directly into the eyes of Kurt with a half smile.

Kurt did not know whether to be happy or angry. Chandler could be telling the truth or be acting as well.

"So Kurt? It's your wedding and you do not solve anything. You can see that this date is good for Chandler, but what about you? It has another date would you like? "

_How about never? Kurt thought_.

"I think we better talk about it later Dad. Then we see these details. "

"Ok son, whatever you want."

Apart from the subject of the table, Joseph looked at Irinis as if sharing some thoughts with her. His anger was evident when Kurt did not give much importance to this issue. Realizing this, Kurt could see that anger was not only so, but also because they wanted to have news to tell Sebastian, could not be anything else. That only made Kurt get smarter, but he knew he had to make a decision.

Later that night, Kurt was lying on his bed reading, as always, when Burt came.

"Hi son, can we talk?"

Kurt lifted a little and leaned against the headboard.

"Sure, Dad."

Burt went to the bed and sat on the end of it.

"Kurt, why would not you decide on a date for your wedding? Is something wrong? "Burt was straight to the point.

"Yes Dad, something's wrong. I do not know if I want to marry him, I love him. We're good together, but as friends, and not want to marry someone I don't love, dad. "

Burt looked at his son, understanding the situation.

"I understand son, really, but that marriage would be very good for our kingdom. Besides having another realm as our ally, you would have someone to love you and make you happy. Have you noticed that don't have many people gays in our kingdom? Thus, not many options are left for you son. And besides he is from a good family, he is very handsome. "Burt said laughing a little.

"I know dad, but my future is at stake. I do not want to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life. "

"Son, like your dad, I need to advise you. Think about it, this marriage can be so good for you and for our kingdom. And I would not want to see you alone forever. "

"I'll think good dad, stay calm."

So Burt gives a light kiss on the forehead of Kurt and leaves.

The situation was far worse than Kurt thought. The problem is that he had no idea what to do.

The next day, Kurt found Family Kiehl seated at the table, along with the rest of the family. Kurt goes to the table and sits on the side of Rachel.

"Good morning."

All return with a good morning, minus Chandler.

"Good morning, Kurt, did you sleep well?" Chandler said looking at Kurt.

"Yes Chandler." Kurt replied quickly.

So all ate breakfast easily and talking about different things. After breakfast, Chandler asks Kurt to go with him on a walk in the garden. Not long after, the two are sitting on the bench near Kurt's roses.

"Is something going on Kurt? You are cold, distant from me. "Chandler asks puzzled.

"No, it's okay." Kurt says, trying to get off the subject.

"Kurt, I know you better than that answer me what is happening?"

"Okay I'm not certain of some things."Kurt said looking at his hands in his lap.

"And what are those things?" Chandler gets a bit worried.

"Well, one of them are my feelings for you."

"You do not like me?" Chandler asks with a bit of anger in his words.

"No. I like you and I care about you, but I do not know if I can give back at the same level as you. "

"Then you do not love me?"

"Can I be totally honest with you?"

"Sure Kurt." Chandler was totally worried, plans were going bad.

"No, I really like you, but not enough to be love." Kurt says, trying to show sincerity.

"But still you are willing to marry me, right?" Chandler asks, pretending as if he hadn't heard the words of Kurt.

"Chandler, how can I marry you if I did not love you?!" Kurt asks indignantly.

"Not all marriages are for love Kurt. After a while, you could love me. I'll make you so happy Kurt. "

"I'm sorry Chandler, but that's not what I want for myself, much less for you. I know it will hurt you, but I can't marry you. "

So Kurt up and goes into the castle and leaves Chandler full of anger and hatred.

Chandler also enters the castle and goes to his parents' bedroom. When he gets there, finds his father sitting in a chair talking to his mother lying in bed.

"Father, mother, we have problems."

Both Joseph and Irinis, were frightened.

"What problem dear?" Irinis asks, lifting and getting near Chandler.

"I just talk to Kurt and he told me he won't marry me."

"But how so? Suddenly? You asked why? "Joseph asked indignant and very angry.

"Yes, he told me he doesn't love me and think this is reason enough to cancel our wedding."

"No, you can't let Chandler, you have to get him to marry you or our plans won't work."

"I even argued, but it was not enough, it is well settled father. I do not think I can change his mind. "

"This is bad Chan, need to do something." Irinis says.

"We'll have to think of something." Chandler says.

"We have only one exit, go to Dalton and talk to Sebastian. He should has something in mind. Let's find something. "

Later that day, Kurt and Chandler announced the news. Everyone was scared, especially Burt.

At bedtime, Burt went to Kurt's room.

"I know dad, I'm not going back."

"But Kurt, after all we talked you does not want to marry Chandler? Think son. "

"No dad, I know it was important for the kingdom, but I won't do it me or Chandler. It will be better that way. "

"Look son, I know you do not love it, but think about it, please."

"I thought dad, I won't marry him. And I will not change my mind. "

"Ok son, you know what to do. Good night. "Kurt could feel the disappointment in the words of Burt.

Although it cut Kurt's heart, he would continue in his opinion. Even if it is insane to believe in someone he never saw or knew, it seemed the right thing to do.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Meeting

Three days after the turning tables in the castle of the Hummel-Hudson, the Family Kiehl goes to Dalton to explain the situation. Sebastian would be very angry, but they knew he would create another plan, because Sebastian may lack everything but intelligence.

Entering the Castle of Sebastian, the Kiehl Family is greeted.

"Look who we see here, what do I owe this surprise visit?" Sebastian says with irony.

"We have serious problems Sebastian." Joseph says, showing his concern in his voice.

"Let's go inside and talk about it." Sebastian says.

"What?! You can't be serious!" Sebastian says furious.

"Yes, indeed, there was no way to convince Kurt to marry Chandler." Joseph says quietly, trying to calm down the tension that was in the room.

"How you are incompetent! It could not have helpers worse than the three of you! "Fury takes over Sebastian.

"Hey, calm down Sebastian. We have an agreement; we are not your slaves. "Joseph says raising his voice.

"Yeah, but you did not do their parts of the plan. It was just to win that boy-faced girl, that's all! Can't be that hard! "Sebastian spits all hatred in his words.

"What matters now is that we have to create another plan, because that has already failed. And its better we think in something, and fast! "Irinis says trying to calm both men.

Calming a bit, Sebastian ends up having an idea.

"We don't need another plan; I already know what we'll do. I mean, I'm going to do, because you are more incompetent than these walls. "

"Respect us Sebastian, I am still a king and demand respects me and my family!"

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that I put my plan into action as soon as possible."

After the incident of marriage, the routine is back to normal, except for one thing, the relationship between Burt and Kurt. Since the end of the engagement, Burt had not exchanged a few words with Kurt, and this situation was becoming too difficult to bear, both for Kurt, as for the whole family.

A week after the incident, Kurt found Burt sitting alone in the conference room, looking at some papers.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Kurt asked half afraid.

"Can Kurt, please." Burt as Kurt thought was a cold, emotionless tone.

"Dad, please don't be like this, you're killing me."

"I know Kurt, I confess I was a little disappointed in you, but it doesn't matter, what matters is what makes you happy."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears with the declaration of Burt. I _have the best dad in the world._

"Thanks dad for understand me, you don't know how important this is to me."

"I know son, I'm sorry for my behavior." Burt said, rising from his chair and heading to Kurt to give a hug.

"Kurt, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure dad, what do you need?"

"You can go to the Klenty family home and deliver the burden of food they asked?" Burt asked hopefully.

"Sure Dad, it would nice to see Jennifer, it was a while that I talked to her."

"Thanks Kurt, I wanted to go there, but sent me these documents last minute."

"No problem dad, I will go there now. Bye! "

"Bye Kurt." And so Kurt went to the kitchen to get the order.

Getting there, he met Rachel doing some cookies that should be for Finn, as always.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Rachel asks smiling.

"I'm fine, I just talk to my dad and he understand. I'm so relieved. "

"This is very good! I'm happy for you! You want to help me here with the cookies? "

"I'd love to, but I need to take an order for the Family Klenty. I just came to pick up the order and I'm going. "

"You must be talking about the burden of food right?" Kurt nodded.

"It is under the table." Rachel said pointing to the table.

"Oh yes, I found. I'll bring it and when I would be back, if you still need help ..."

"I think when you back I need help to hide some of Finn for you." Rachel and Kurt laughed.

"I will be right back Rach."

So, Kurt left the kitchen toward the front exit of the castle. When he emerged, he found some people gardening. Interesting to say that nobody takes care of Kurt's care, just him. It's like a law. But almost nobody knew that, for many, it was a mystery.

When Kurt comes out of the gates of the castle and goes toward the road, he sees a man behind some trees, moaning. Looking like he was in trouble, Kurt goes toward the sound and found a man on the floor, crying with bloody leg.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Kurt asks worried.

The last thing he sees is a strong headache until darkness pulls and he loses consciousness.

Last few hours that Kurt had left, Burt begins to notice the absence of his son. He goes to Carole, who is having coffee with Rachel and Finn in the kitchen.

"Hey, have you seen Kurt? So far he has not come. "

"No, he said he was going to the house of Klenty. He must be talking to Jennifer. "Finn says.

"But it's taking too long! If he does not return in the next thirty minutes, I'll go to their house looking for Kurt. "Burt said with a tone very worried.

"Calm Burt, Kurt should be fine, soon he appears." Carole said trying to calm Burt.

"I hope so Carole, I hope so."

It is not long when his two henchmen arrive bringing Kurt bound hand and with a hood on his face.

While the Hummel-Hudson family was worried, Sebastian was happier than any time in your life. Finally his plan was working, he had given only the first step, but it was already paying off.

"You did everything quietly?" Sebastian said.

"Yes sir, nobody saw." One of the thugs said.

"And did you put what I ask in the place?"

"Yes sir. Everything went as it should. "

"Great, then take him to the dungeon. When he wakes up, I'm going to have a talk with him. "Sebastian says with a wicked and evil tone.

So men take Kurt to the dungeon of the castle rooftop. There was a dark, illuminated only by the light of the moon, and high, very high, giving no chance for anyone to escape through the window.

Blaine, who watched the poor boy being carried into the dungeon, went to Sebastian's room to talk.

"Sebastian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asks, entering the room of Sebastian.

"You can." Sebastian replied coldly. _Nothing out of the ordinary. Blaine thinks._

"Why are you doing this to that boy?"

"It's just the beginning of my revenge. Why are you so interested? "Sebastian asks curious.

"I just wondered why you held him." Blaine tried not to show any kind of interest, but would worsen the situation of the boy. The problem is that he cared a lot.

"Stop wanting to meddle in my life. Keep an eye on the boy; you will take care of him while you're here. But be wary, because I'll be watching you." Sebastian says threatening really.

"You can rest assured. I'll take care of it. Excuse me sir. "

And so Blaine leaves Sebastian's room and goes to the dungeon. Once there he saw the boy lying on the floor. It was very dark, only the moonlight illuminated the place, but even so, he could see how that boy was. He was beautiful, like a painting. His face pale, but with strong lines, showed that he was a strong boy.

Blaine felt happy for that kid, of course not because he was suffering, but because he finished dungeon that means he would not marry Chandler.

_He believed in me. Blaine thought._

The only thing left now for Blaine was to sit near the large crates and wait until that beautiful boy wake up, and then he can try to save his life.

That night, Burt had enough waiting and ordered his guards to seek Kurt everywhere. All were very concerned at the castle, the family, as the helpers. Burt told Finn to look for Kurt in Family Kenty's house. After a while without news, Burt was already entering into despair.

"Where are you my son, please, come out." Burt says with fear and dread in his words. Carole gets close to him and hugs him.

"Calm down dear, Kurt will be fine, do not panic." She said trying to calm him.

After two hours of search, the guards come to the castle.

"Lord, we searched the whole area near the castle and the village and found nothing."

"Thank you captain, but stay tuned. Anything unusual you and your men warn me. "

"Yes sir. Excuse me. "Saying that, the guards leave, leaving Burt more stressed than before.

"Carole did you hear? They didn't find him. My God, I wonder what happened to him? "

"Calm Burt, let's wait Finn arrive, maybe Kurt is in Kenty's."

When she finishes her sentence, Finn enters the castle very distressed and frightened.

"So Finn, where is Kurt?" Burt asked distressed.

Finn hesitates a bit to speak, lost in his thoughts.

"Come on Finn, talk, where's Kurt?" Carole asks, starting to get anxious too.

"I do not know how to say this, but Kurt's gone."

"Oh my God, I knew, and now what am I gonna do?" Burt says starting to cry.

When you finish saying his words, the captain enters the castle.

"What was captain? You found Kurt? "Burt asked with a shred of hope.

"No sir, but we found it." Captain said delivering a scarf and a note.

"We found it near the castle, was near a bale of food."

"It's Kurt's scarf, but what was he doing out there? He did not go out with him. "Rachel said puzzled.

Burt just opened the note and began to read.

Kingdom of Dalton

_Dear Burt,_

_If you are reading this note then you know what happened, you little Kurtie disappeared. Rest assured, he will not suffer even where you do not make any mistakes. Do not come here and get it. If you come here or have someone here, he dies. Think Burt, is your child's life is at stake. Soon you will see your beloved son, but for now, stay in his kingdom, his anguish and his fear and feel how I felt when my had to go to war._

_Always with you._

Sebastian Smythe

Kingdom of Dalton

"Then Burt, what is written?" Carole said.

Burt raised his head slowly, completely pale and bewildered.

"Speak Burt, from who is this note? What happened to Kurt? "Rachel asked frightened.

"Sebastian was Sebastian, he says not to go save him or he dies." Burt said half in shock.

"But why did he do it?" Carole said.

"He said it was for me to feel what he felt when his father went to war."

"But this makes no sense! Kidnap Kurt to make you suffer?! "

"I know, but what matters now are that he's with Kurt and we have to take all possible care."

"Let's get him Burt, we can take our guards and-"

"No! We can't, he was very clear that it is not to go there, or he dies. "Burt said terrified.

"All we can do now is waiting." Burt said with sadness in his words, as well as the whole family was worried about the situation.

The next morning, Blaine woke up to a strange noise. Slowly, he was opening his eyes, and when he remembered the situation, he looked inside the cell, looking for the boy.

When he looked, he saw the boy standing looking out the window. Blaine began to rise, and when he stood up, the boy looked back.

His eyes were full of fear and apprehension.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine said cautiously.

"I'm Kurt."

Then they looked as if they could see the soul of each other. That would be a meeting that marks the lives of many people, not just theirs.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Solving a Part of the Problem

The cloud of concern had parked in the life of the Hummel-Hudson; since the abduction of Kurt, all had lost color, and the one who suffered most was Burt. He tried to avoid this all his life, and now his worst nightmare had come true, and worse, he could do nothing to save him.

The day after the kidnapping, Burt writes a letter to Sebastian, with the hope that he turned loose his son or his revenge against him.

Kingdom of Willford

_Sebastian,_

_I know you're with Kurt to get to me, and be happy, because you got it. If you wanted me feel desperate, hopeless and afraid, congratulations. Kurt has nothing to do with this senseless revenge, if you want revenge, do against me, not against him. Here's my proposal, I trade places with Kurt, he delivered safe and I get instead. Do not hurt Kurt, if you want hurt someone, do with me._

Burt Hummel

Kingdom of Willford

With this letter, Burt believed that Sebastian would agree to the proposal, it was very tempting. Such an action showed how Burt loved his son and how he was willing to save him, to give his life.

After the first meeting, Kurt was fascinated with this boy, in all aspects: voice, beauty, eyes, and many other things.

Blaine was lost in the ocean of Kurt's eyes, he had seen other blue eyes, like Chandler, but those were special, were unique. After some time looking at Kurt, Blaine decided to speak.

"Um, I think you kind of know me, that I was sent that letter." Blaine said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurt said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you believed me, I did everything to get you rid of it," Blaine says pointing to the cell, "but did not get much. If continuing, Sebastian might suspect something. "

"Thank you Blaine."

_Thanks Blaine, I hope you always speak my name. Blaine thought._

"You know how long I'll be here? I want to leave here. "

"I do not know Kurt, Sebastian did not tell me his plan. He just told me to take care of you while you were here. "

_Take care of me? Kurt thought._

"Oh, I figured it. Thanks for taking care of me Blaine, I really appreciate it. "Kurt said blushing.

"This is the least I can do for you, especially for being in this situation." Kurt gives a little smile and look away.

"Well, I guess you must be hungry, I'll get you something to eat."

"Sure, thank you!" Kurt smiles and Blaine gets out of the dungeon.

Reaching the kitchen, Blaine finds Jenny cooking Sebastian's breakfast.

"Hello my dear!" Jenny said happily.

"Hi Jen!"

"What are you doing here so early?" Jenny asks puzzled.

"I came to get something to eat for the boy who came yesterday."

"Oh, the Willford boy?"

"Yes, he must be hungry."

"Here, take these for him." Jenny said Blaine giving some fruit, a piece of bread and a bottle of water.

"Thanks Jen!" Blaine kisses her cheek and leaves.

Leaving the kitchen, he finds Sebastian entering the dining room.

"Taking food to the prisoner?" Sebastian asks sarcastically.

"Yes, he woke up a little and he's hungry." Blaine tried to be totally cold.

"He said something?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"He asked when he would leave, and I said I had no idea."

"Great Blaine. Go bring him food later I'll talk to him. "Sebastian goes into the kitchen and leaves Blaine alone in the room.

_Great, he kidnaps and now wants to talk. Blaine thought._

Blaine goes to the dungeon lost in his thoughts. Once there, he finds Kurt sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. _He is perfect._

"Kurt, I brought some food for you." Blaine said opening and into the cell.

Kurt got up and went to Blaine.

"Thank you Blaine."

"Not much, but it's what I could get." Blaine said trying to explain.

"Blaine is great. Stay calm. "Kurt said giving a reassuring smile to Blaine.

Blaine smiled and sat beside him.

For a while they were there, talking about various things and knowing each other.

Last few hours, Blaine was talking to Kurt, but outside of the cell, when Sebastian arrives in the dungeon.

"What a beautiful moment! I see you've met my dear Blaine. "Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Well, Kurt I think you should be asking yourself why you are here, right?" Sebastian said approaching the cell, where Blaine and Kurt were.

"I believe so." Kurt says with a tone completely cold and angry.

"Then I learned that you canceled your wedding with Chandler. Why did you do that? "

"None of your business." Kurt responds coolly.

"Uhh, it seems we have someone here nervous!" Sebastian opens the cell and comes very close to Kurt, getting inches from his face. Blaine twitched, wanting to do something to protect Kurt, but knowing he could not do anything.

Sebastian grabs Kurt's neck tightly. "You better tell me, Kurtie, because your dad would not be happy if your beautiful son die don't you think?" Sebastian says trying to get all the hate for his words.

"I do not love him; do not want to be stuck with someone I do not like to the rest of my life." Kurt said with hatred.

Sebastian releases Kurt's neck, getting impassive about the answer.

"Um, that's really bad. Well, I'm going straight to the point. You have two options: first, you have saved, marries Chandler, and all gets calm again and second, you stay here, suffers a little accident, as well as your family, and the Hummel-Hudon suffer for the rest of their lives. And then what do you think? "Sebastian concludes with a cheeky smile.

Kurt turns white with fear. Doing anything with him was not as worse as his family. He is silent for a while, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I will not stay here all day. I'll give you three days, think Kurtie, there are many lives involved. "Sebastian says, leaving the cell, satisfied.

When Sebastian comes out, Blaine goes to Kurt, who was standing in the middle of the cell, and embraces him.

"Sshh, calm, everything will be ok." Blaine tries to calm him.

Feeling safe, Kurt doesn't hold anymore, and ends up crying.

A day without Kurt, the Hummel-Hudson family was in a moment that never had passed, so much sadness, that routine had changed completely. Burt had forgotten about his business, had no energy to do anything, just wondered what Kurt might be experiencing. The others tried to comfort him, especially Carole, but nothing helped.

That night everyone went to bed worried about Kurt, a whole day without him was enough time for Sebastian to do something stupid.

Later that night, Sebastian received the letter from Burt.

"Oh Burt, how beautiful, trying to save your baby, sorry I do not do deals where I lose. I hope you suffer every minute away from your child and see what I suffered. "Sebastian says with much hatred in his words, and in tears. For a long time he did not cry, the last time was when his father died.

The next day, the routine remained the same; Blaine brought breakfast for Kurt, they talked for hours, and night, Blaine went to sleep near the bars, trying to show that Kurt was not alone.

Kurt did not know what to do, have no idea if risked his life or his family. Who wants to cheat, Kurt would never do his family pay for a selfish act like it. In fact, he already knew the answer, he was just afraid to admit.

But what Kurt did not know was that Blaine had a plan, a plan to take not only Kurt, but himself, because he knew he had fallen in love with that boy with blue eyes and skin as white as snow. And maybe if Blaine got out of there, he could have a chance to ask Kurt in dating. It was a possibility, even if remote.

On the second day, the situation was the same in the castle of Willford, everyone was sad and hopeless. In the morning, Burt asked to call the captain and officers.

"Sir, do you need anything?" The captain asked.

"Yes, I want you and your guards mount guard at the eastern border of the kingdom; anyone who wants to join, let me know, and do not let go until I say."

"Yes sir, as you wish. Excuse me. "Captain goes and leaves Burt heartbroken.

Even Burt doing it, not stilled his heart, because he knew it would not help much in trying to save Kurt, but he had to try something, anything. It would be worse if he stayed there; just waiting the days goes by.

Kurt woke up early that day and realized that Blaine was not there. Where is he? He thought.

Few minutes later, he hears a loud noise coming from the door. Suddenly, the door opens suddenly, and he sees Blaine, with a big bag on his back and a piece of wood.

"Blaine! What is it? "Said Kurt totally scared.

Blaine runs to the cell and opens quickly.

"Come on Kurt, we have to get out of here, fast!" Blaine opens the cell and pulls Kurt towards him.

"What are you doing? Anyone can see! "Kurt tries to show some reason for Blaine in the middle of the whole situation.

"No Kurt, no one will see. All are still sleeping and Jenny, the cook of the castle, placed oil extracted from some roots that makes a person sleeping in Sebastian's food. We have to get out fast! "

Blaine pulled Kurt towards the exit and the two ran for the stairs. When managed to leave the castle, Blaine looked back and saw that huge castle where he had lived all his life and remembered the things he had lived there. Kurt came close to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"There is only suffering Blaine, let's go to the place where you will be happy."

Blaine looked at Kurt, and then the two were into the forest, on course for Willford, hoping that nothing would go wrong and they could reach safely.

Later that day, Sebastian woke up much later than usual. When he left his room, went to the kitchen to eat something and discovered that it was time for lunch.

"Good morning Sebastian." Jenny says.

"Good morning. You've done lunch? "He askes without exciting.

"Yeah, you want me to serve?"

"Yes. Where is Blaine? "

Jenny thought about what I would say, and worse, she did not know.

"He-he went into village to buy some herbs for me."

"It's time?"

"No, it was not long ago."

"Right, before lunch I'll go talk to the prisoner." When Sebastian was rising, Jenny said.

"No! He is sleeping. Blaine took him to lunch and saw that he was asleep. Why do not you talk to him later? "Jenny tries not to spend the concern she was feeling for her words.

"Um, it can be. I'm very hungry. Speaking of food, the food I ate yesterday was strange, with different taste. "

Jenny gets embarrassed. "I think it was because I put the herbs. It was not to your liking? "

"Not much, but that's okay." Sebastian said coldly.

When Sebastian finishes his lunch, a guard rushes in the kitchen.

"Lord, I have very bad news to give you." The guard said quickly.

"What happened?" Sebastian was scared.

"The prisoner escaped."

Sebastian did not believe in those words, hatred overtook him. There was no way he fled, not alone. Someone had helped, and that someone would pay for the betrayal. He would look for Kurt no matter where he was, but he'd get Kurt back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Falling In Love

"How they fled?" Sebastian asks puzzled.

"I went to the dungeon for speaking with Gail when I found him sitting on the floor with his hands on his head. He told me that Blaine hit him with a stick, and as the door was open, I walked in and saw that the prisoner was not there. "

"So it was Blaine who helped." Hate gripped Sebastian.

"Yes, it seems." The guard said.

Sebastian turns to Jenny with anger burning in his eyes. "He went to the village, right? Where is Blaine? "

Jenny started crying, not knowing what to say. "I don't know Sebastian, I don't know!"

Sebastian gets up and walks over to her, grabbing her neck. "Tell Jenny, where is Blaine? Where'd he go? "

Jenny was silent, just crying, and very afraid.

"Speak! Or else I don't know what I'll do with you! "Sebastian shouted at her.

"He didn't say, just said it would make the prisoner!" Jenny said amid sobs.

Sebastian looses her and goes to the wardrobe.

"Search throughout the kingdom, stay tuned to anything. And if you think someone or something related to that flight, bring it to me. "

"Yes sir." The guard says and leaves the kitchen.

Sebastian gives a death stare for Jenny and goes to his room, thinking of some plan to get Kurt back. If before he was not wanting to lose him, now became an obsession, and it was something personal now.

That night, after walking a long way into the forest, the boys decide to stop to rest and eat something.

"What did you bring in that bag?" Kurt asks curious, hoping he had some food.

"Well, like I planned it, I brought food, water, some clothes, blankets and a big sailcloth." Blaine said taking things from the bag.

"You really planned it!" Kurt said a little surprised.

"Actually, I've been planning this since I found out that Sebastian was going to do with you."

"Thanks Blaine, I'm never be able to pay you what you did for me." Kurt said smiling.

"Yes you will, if you are safe in your home, it will compensate everything." Blaine said trying to show that his words are true, even if feeling sad to know that he could not stay with him forever.

Kurt just smiled, feeling that the boy was someone that was worthwhile and very special.

After eating, they both packed their things and set the sailcloth to form a tent. When they were lying, stared at each other as if they belonged to that time.

"We're friends, right Blaine?" Kurt said.

With a lump in his throat, Blaine replied. "Sure Kurt, we're friends."

"Can I ask one more thing? I know I'm have no right, but- "

"Kurt, ask whatever you want." Blaine said interrupting and trying to calm him.

"Can you sleep next to me? I know it sounds stupid, but I am feeling scared and-"

Blaine puts a finger to Kurt's lips, trying quietar him.

"Sure Kurt, I'll do anything for you." Blaine says and lies down on the side of Kurt. Making him turn around, Blaine arrives and passes an arm around the waist of Kurt, hugging him, and leans his head near the head of Kurt, feeling his perfume. _It's so good on the skin of Kurt. Blaine thought._

And so both slept in the arms of each other, feeling like a home.

The next day, Blaine wakes up feeling a few puffs of air on his neck. When he notices, sees Kurt lying face nestled in his neck. Seeing this, Blaine spends his arms around him and hugs him, praying that this moment would never end.

A few minutes later, Kurt just wakes up, and sees Blaine staring at him.

"Good morning." Blaine says still his voice is a little hoarse.

"Good morning. How long are you looking at me? "Kurt asks curious.

"Not long. I was just wondering how you're beautiful. "The moment he finishes the sentence, he realizes what he said and is very embarrassed. Kurt was just staring at him, to make sure he heard what he just said.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I did not mean to-"

"Blaine, I think you're beautiful too, especially your voice and your eyes." Kurt says, looking away.

"My eyes? Don't speak of mine when you have a nice pair of blue eyes, that when they're scared, just turn green. "

"Did you notice? Only my father knows that. "Kurt says scared but happy.

"Well, now your father and I know." Blaine smiled as not done for a long time.

Kurt and Blaine walked all day and night, rode their makeshift tent and slept in the same way the previous night. This routine continued for the next two days.

After four days of walking into the forest, they saw the border of the kingdom Grien, which lies between Willford and Dalton. This frontier divided the territories of Willford and Grien. _Kurt was home. Blaine thought._

That day was kind of sad for them, because the journey was ending and it could mean that they would have to separate. The problem is that both did not want that to happen, on the contrary, want to stay together forever.

At the end of the day, when they had dined, Blaine got both the tent and went to sleep. While they were lying and talking, Blaine decided to get into the personal life of Kurt, since a while ago, Kurt had given permission.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure you can, I've told you before."

"You canceled the wedding because of my letter or you really don't love Chandler?"

Kurt was surprised by the question. "I think it was a little of both, I did not like him to marry him and after I received your letter, this feeling grew even more and was reason enough to quit."

"Kurt I'm glad you have believed me that meant a lot to me." Blaine smiled.

"Well, may I ask you something personal now?" Kurt said.

"Always."

"Have you ever dated someone?"

"No, there are not many options in Dalton and I always knew that my destiny was not there. Once, my mother said that I was not to get stuck there; it was to pursue happiness, and above all, love. "

Kurt was moved by the words of Blaine, were so genuine and sincere.

"I also believe that your happiness is not there, and who knows, in Willford." Kurt says blushing.

"It may be so." Blaine had enough to handle those feelings I was feeling and decided to just talk to Kurt, even if he refused.

"Look Kurt, I really care about you, and then I met you and saw the situation you now, I ended up falling in love for you. I know you do not match that feeling, but I can't stand to hold it inside me. "Said Blaine defeated and not looking into the eyes of Kurt.

"Blaine, who said that I don't reciprocate it?" Blaine raised his head, looking at Kurt, trying to believe the words he had just heard.

"Do you like me? But it makes no sense; I'm just a worker in a castle of guy who wants to kill your father. "

"No, you're the one who saved me from the man who tried to ruin the life of my father." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"If I was in other circumstances, I would ask in dating, but now, I have nothing to offer you." Blaine said sadly.

"I think you've got what I need most, love." Kurt takes his hand to Blaine's face.

"Would you date me?" Blaine asks incredulously.

"You're asking me for dating?"

"Uh, well, I would like you to date me, but if you do not, I'll understand and -"

Kurt and Blaine come close to looking good in the eyes of Blaine and stops.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" Kurt smiled.

Feeling all the effect that happiness has, Blaine leans until both faces are inches apart.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure you can."

Then Blaine presses his lips firmly on Kurt and seals this love. The kiss ends up getting more intense, until the two needs to be separated to breathe. Looking at Blaine, Kurt asks.

"That was your first kiss?"

"Yes, and I can say it was better than I imagined."

"It was mine too, and could not be better."

"But don't you Chandler dated? How can this be your first kiss? "

"I had no courage to kiss him. He even tried, but I said I was not ready. I think it was because I had to be with the right person. "Kurt smiles and looks into the eyes of Blaine, trying to show what he really felt.

"I think we're in the same field then." Blaine says with a smile.

"I think so."

"I think we better go to sleep, you should be late."

Kurt nods and reaches near Blaine, cradling his head in his neck.

"Goodnight Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

And so, they were both sleeping peacefully and happier than ever.

After four days, Burt did not know what else to do; the anguish was taking and did not know what to think. Everyone in the castle was both saddened by Burt and Kurt, as was affecting the whole routine of the castle.

Burt decided he did not expect much, if Kurt did not come within three days, he would go after him.

Not only Burt was distressed, but also Sebastian. He did not know what to do, his guards had sought throughout the kingdom and no sign of them, but what he did not know was that news would come soon.

Five days after the escape, one of his guards came running into the castle.

"Lord, we find something that will interest you." The guard said handing a small black and white book.

"We found in the forest, towards the kingdom of Grien."

_The book of songs of Blaine. Sebastian thought._

"So take the best horses and go to the direction of Grien. I did not think they would take the forest path. Go to the Willford frontier. Stay tuned to anything. "

"Yes sir, I will immediately and other guards. Excuse me. "The guard exits, leaving Sebastian with Blaine's book.

"Blaine, Blaine, you should not have done that. You will not like what I will do with you when I put my hands on you. "Sebastian says looking at the little book in his hands.

They continued their journey, but unlike as before, they were happy to be able to express themselves freely, showing the love they had for each other.

Completing seven days that were walking, they finally were getting in Willford.

"I can't believe we're getting, I'm so miss my dad." Kurt says wistfully.

Blaine gets close to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging Kurt.

"I do not believe what comes out of that castle. Never had left it, and now I'm finding out everything with you. "Blaine said happily.

"Yes, and you will find much more. Let's go home. "Kurt leaves Blaine hug and pulls toward Willford.

Walking over some stretch, both reach the border and find some guards camped.

"Hey, you, come here. Where are you going? "The guard yelled for the boys.

They arrived near the guards, afraid of something happening.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Blaine Anderson. I need to get to the castle. "

The guards did not believe what they heard.

"K-Kurt Hummel? My God, you're here! The king ordered us to stand guard here waiting for any news of Dalton. "

"Well, will you can take us to the castle?"

"Yes sir, right now. Filip, go ahead and tell the king that we are taking his son. "

So the guards took both boys into the kingdom.

Not long after, Filip came running into the castle and went to the dining room, where Burt was.

"Sir, we have news!"

Burt got up quickly and was very surprised.

"What was Filip?"

"We found your son."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Leaving

"How so?! Where did you find him? "Burt asked very distressed.

"He and another boy came from the forest Grien, they fled Dalton. The captain is bringing them here. "

"This is very good; I don't believe he is fine! Long time they left the border? "

"They left a little after me, must be arriving." Filip tells Burt.

When finished these words, the doors of the main hall open and Burt looks frightened and distressed. He sees Kurt with a boy on his side_; Kurt looks haggard and thin, but okay. Burt thinks._

"Dad!" Kurt yells when he sees Burt. And so he rushes towards him and both father and son embrace, trying to end that longing they had for each other.

"Kurt, I don't believe you're here! I missed you so much! Are you okay? He did something to you? "Burt asked worriedly, trying to find some trace of hurt or something.

"Calm Dad, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened. "Kurt tried to reassure Burt.

Calming a bit, Burt notices the presence of the boy in the doorway, watching them happy.

"Who is he Kurt?"

"Oh, he is Blaine; it was he who took me from Dalton." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"Hey boy, come here!" Burt called Blaine.

Blaine came a little embarrassed and stood next to Kurt.

"Hello sir, my name is Blaine Anderson. I was an employee of Sebastian. "Blaine says.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you. You have no idea how I'm grateful to you for saving my son. I will be eternally grateful, and if you have something that I and my kingdom can do for you, just tell me. "

"Just knowing that Kurt is safe now it's enough sir." Blaine says, smiling.

"Dad, there's something I want to tell you. During the trip, Blaine and I talked a lot and we knew each other better. And I realized I really like him and he likes me too. So we're dating. "

Burt is startled by the news, but in the bottom is happy.

"Oh, this is quite new to me, but I'll know you better and you can be sure Blaine, I like you." Burt says smiling at Blaine, showing his affection for the boy.

"Thank you sir, you can be sure that I will take care of Kurt." Blaine says looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I believe in you. You've already proved that. "

And so, everyone was happy for the return of Kurt and welcomed Blaine with much care and love.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was sick of waiting. It had been a week and nothing. _They must have come to Willford. Sebastian thought._ Taken from his reverie by the sound of the door, Sebastian up and goes to the salon.

"Lord, we don't find anything. We went to Willford and no trace of them. "

"I figured, they should be able to reach Willford. But no problem, if they think they are safe, they are mistaken. "

The guard stares at Sebastian, afraid.

That day, the dinner was one of the best they have had in many years. All were gathered at the table, and this time, Kurt would not sit alone. They talked for a long time, Kurt and Blaine told how they fled Dalton and everything that happened in those days.

After dinner, both boys were sleeping, they were very tired. When they lay on a soft bed of Kurt, Blaine said.

"Life is amazing, a week ago I never imagined to be dating someone like you. Much less have been through so much this week. "Blaine says stroking Kurt's face.

"Me neither, but even with all the pain was worth it to have happened. You compensated everything, can be sure. "Kurt smiled.

"You deserve this life, with love, care, comfort and happiness."

"I think you're talking about you right? Because nobody but you deserve it. You are a very special person and I am lucky to not only have found you, but have you forever. "

Blaine smiled at Kurt's words, leaned over and kissed him. It was a little attitude, but that translated so many feelings, which often could not be expressed by words. And so, they were both sleep peacefully in the arms of each.

The next day, everyone was at the table having breakfast when a guard came into the room.

"Excuse me; a letter arrived for Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine lifts his head and goes to the guard and grabs the letter.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sir. Excuse me. "

"Who is it Blaine?" Kurt asks worried.

"I don't know Kurt; I'll see what it is." So, Blaine leaves the room and goes to the library to read.

Kingdom of Dalton

_Dear Blaine,_

_It was very pretty heroic action you had with Kurt. I wonder why did you do it, is it because you like him or wanted to get out of here? I'm really confused Blaine, but now I'm very sad about you and I think you know what I do with those who betray me, right? Do you have an example in your family to remind you that, and yet you made the same mistake of your parents._

_Well, let's cut to the chase: you will return to Dalton because you did not feel well in Willford and wants to go home, right? Look, I already gave you an excuse, just say so and back. Now, if you do not, some people will suffer for what you did like Jenny or Nick, Jeff or even Kurt. So think well, because are other people who will pay for your mistake. Send me reply as soon as you receive this letter. Otherwise I'll take that answer as if you refused my offer and go into action immediately._

_Caution._

Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine was terrified with the letter. _As Sebastian could be as bad with people? Hurt Jenny, who took care of us? Blaine thought._

So he returned to the table, trying to sound calm.

"And then who is?" Kurt said.

"It's Sebastian, he wanted to know if we were here and why I did it."

"Will he do something against us here?" Kurt asks worried.

"No, love, everything will be okay." Even Blaine knowing that it won't, Kurt did not need to know what he would do.

After writing for Sebastian, Blaine was very frightened by the letter. Even trying to hide, he failed. The distress was clear on his face.

At night, after everyone was asleep, Blaine packed his things, wrote a letter to Kurt, kissed Kurt and left the castle without anyone seeing. When he arrived at the border, he talked to some guards who gave a horse and supplies for him, and so, Blaine went towards Dalton, crying knowing that his happiness would have finished in time to put the foot in Grien, because Kurt did not forgive him.

The next morning, Kurt woke up happy, going out to the side of the bed where Blaine sleeps, he discovers is empty.

"Blaine? Blaaine? "Kurt called, but received no response.

He got up, went to the suite and could not find him. When he returned, he saw a folded paper on top of your desk. When opened, he saw it was Blaine's handwriting.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I did not want to do that, it was the last thing I wanted to do, especially for you. I need to go back to Dalton, Sebastian needs me and I could not let him do anything bad to you. Do not know if I can go back, but if not, please hold the memories forever._

_I have no words to describe you, you're the most special person, kind, caring I've ever met and it was great being with you this time, even though the circumstances were not very pleasant. I'll never forget you, nor to pass a thousand years, you will always be in my heart, because since the day I saw you, my heart belonged to you._

_I would love to have you build a life with, marry, maybe even adopt a child, but it will not be possible for now, I hope someday to be, for us to be happy._

_Once I heard this song and did not understand the meaning, but now that I found you, I understand what it says._

_A Thousand Years_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling do not be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling do not be afraid_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I Believed I would find you_

_Time Has Brought me to your heart_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling do not be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I Believed I would find you_

_Time has brought me to your heart_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I believe every word of this song, and as it says, I'll love you for a thousand years and more._

_I love you very much._

_Blaine Anderson._

Sadness was nothing close to what Kurt was feeling; within hours he had gone from heaven to hell. _This can't be happening. Kurt thought_. Thus, he falls to the floor on his knees, and cries until his tears can't stop dropping down his face.

Hearing someone crying, Rachel goes to Kurt's room and sees him crying in despair.

"What was Kurt, why are you crying?" Rachel asks very worried.

"It is Blaine-he's gone. Rachel, he's gone! "Kurt can't stand the weight of his words and continued crying.

Rachel bends down and hugs Kurt, trying to share the grief of her friend and calm him.

After some time, Kurt calms down and goes to tell his father what happened.

Everyone is very frightened, because their love was so beautiful; the last thing they thought was that Blaine would go back to that horrible place. But seeing Kurt's situation, all tried to console him, trying putting some reason in what Blaine did, even if they had not.

After three days of travel, Blaine reaches Dalton, tired and sad to have to go back to that place. When he arrives at the castle, Sebastian finds him.

"So you really came?" Sebastian says sarcastically.

Blaine looks at him with contempt and goes straight to his room.

Sebastian smiles happilly, happy with the result. If he would not love Kurt, nobody would.


	10. Chapter 9

Author note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot to me! And also thanks for the reviews, I'm really glad you are liking it. :)

Let's go then!

Chapter 9 – The Return

After Blaine is gone, the days passed without color, without joy; Kurt did not understand how a person he knew so recently could affect him so much. Even if he tried to understand the situation, his heart refused to understand. The worst was that Blaine had left many doubts.

_He will return? Not forever?_

_What he meant by Sebastian do you anything bad?_

_How will I know all this?_

Kurt thought and tried to find an answer, but all he found was the sadness of not knowing why Blaine has done it.

And so the days passed, Kurt was improving little by little, trying to return to his duties and to activities he liked. But even he could fool everyone, Burt knew Kurt was not improving; he was just trying not to be pitied, because he really did not like it.

Trying to help his son, Burt decides to write a letter to Blaine, to try to understand what happened.

Kingdom of Willford

_Dear Blaine,_

_Life is not easy for anyone, but everyone can get through it, it can give us many things like joy, sadness, achievements and even love, but to keep them not dependent on it, and yes, on us._

_When we find certain people, we should do our best to keep them with us, because chances of having someone special, and especially for love, are rare._

_I had the blessing of having had two chances, and they made me understand and be grateful to some things we have to get through. We often think that bad things only give us sadness, but also teachings come together, and especially chances to become more mature and experienced._

_Although I've been too afraid to accept the new situation you brought, I realized that it made us better people, and I do not mean just for me, but Carole, our helpers, and especially Kurt._

_Happiness is unpredictable and can come and go when we least expect it. My father always talked to me and I think I now understand what he wanted me to say._

_"Happiness is not something forever, is being with those we love, is able to fight for what we want and enjoy every moment as if it were your last. Do not wait for happiness, seek it in your life, and most importantly, enjoy it like there's no tomorrow, because there may not be. "_

_That is what I hope for you, seek happiness, even if there is some sacrifice, will be worth it. You are someone very special Blaine and I wish all the happiness possible for you wherever you go, even though I know that your happiness is here in my kingdom with Kurt. I respect your decision, but I disagree, because you know there will always be a place here where you will have not only Kurt, but a family who admires you and loves you._

_Thank you for saving my son, I will be eternally grateful to your act so brave. And as someone who wants your well, can I give you some advice? Do not give up on Kurt, and now, happiness is something that is far from him. Think about it, because like I said, love is rare that the time does not erase, just make it falls asleep. Please, come back to our kingdom, here you will have all the support that you will need to face Sebastian, know it._

_Blaine believes in my words, they are true; they come from a father who does not know what else to do to find his kid's happiness._

_Wherever you are I hope you are well. I wait your response._

_Think kindly; do not give up on this love so beautiful; give a chance for this love._

_And thank you again for saving my son's life._

_Sincerely,_

King Burt Hummel

Kingdom of Willford

And then, Burt sent the letter, hoping that Blaine would believe his words and perhaps answer his request.

After a few days back in the castle of Sebastian, the routine is back to normal. Sebastian did nothing against Blaine, which really confused him. But what Blaine did not know was that the punishment that Sebastian talked was put an end to this love between him and Kurt. If Kurt was not him, then there would be nobody.

When Blaine received the letter from Burt, became very frightened, he thought everyone would hate for leaving the kingdom and have come back, but they wanted him back, mainly because of Kurt.

_Does Kurt forgive me? He is suffering for me, what now? Blaine thought._

Once finished reading, he realized that he had gone the wrong way; everyone there loved him and wanted good, especially Burt. And now he was there, suffering from being away from Kurt and having to live with Sebastian. But he had good people there, Jenny, Nick, Jeff, all of them are people who did not deserve to be there.

Thinking about all this, Blaine decided to put an end to all this, he wanted to be happy, or at least try to get it, and he would not let anyone stop this.

It's time for another plan...

Three days after the arrival of the letter from Burt, Blaine had thought of a plan to get out again, but he would not go alone.

That day, he went to eat breakfast with others and found the ones he needed: Jenny, Nick and Jeff.

He explained his plan to them, all hoping to enter the plan.

"But leave the castle, after so many years of working here? And what if I didn't get another job? "Jenny asked worriedly.

"We will find other jobs Jen. In Willford will have many opportunities for us, the king and his family are good people. "Blaine explains to her.

"I'm in; my biggest dream is to get out of here. Then Jeff and I could start our own lives without interference. "Nick said.

"Yes, I would love it. I'm also in. "Jeff said.

"Come on Jenny, just missing you, we'll have the life we always want. You deserve a better life, much better, and I will only be able to offer that to you if we leave here. "

After some thoughts, she said.

"Well, I think you'll need a cook during the trip, but you will starve." Jenny laughed and was hugging boys.

And so, the four combined would like the plan, and as soon as possible, would leave Dalton, to find happiness in Willford.

After several days of unanswered Blaine, Burt began to worry.

_He could at least respond. Burt thought._

So he could not do anything else but wait. Kurt was going deeper and deeper inside, even tried to show he was strong, inside was destroyed, trying not to feel that strong yearning for Blaine, but unfortunately, it was not something he could have.

After two days of having to flee combined, the four managed to escape, some carrying food and belongings. The lot of them was that they could go on horseback, on foot because it would take almost a week, and Blaine had been through this. Even though it has been very good result, it was also very tiring.

There was plenty of time to discover Sebastian; few hours later, Sebastian had discovered that they had fled.

"That's Blaine's thing, I do not believe he did that!"

So Sebastian was more furious than ever and decided he would put an end to this situation. No more plans, now Sebastian went to confront the most used mode, and does not take much.

After three days of traveling, all four reached Willford; were very tired but it was worth it. Blaine did not think he would see Kurt, was too good to be true.

When they reached the castle, Blaine and the other three entered the great hall and saw Burt leaving the conference room. Burt did not believe what he saw.

_He believed in me. Burt thought moved._

"Blaine! You came! I'm so glad you believed me! "Burt came to meet him and hugged him hard, trying to show that he was really happy.

"From the moment I put my foot out of his castle I wanted to come back." Blaine said, smiling.

"Thank you for answering my request Blaine, Kurt is very bad, you can't imagine how much." Burt speaks worried.

"I hope he forgives me. I don't know what I would do if he doesn't forgive. "

"He has forgiven you, just not accepted." Burt tried to reassure Blaine.

"And who are those who came with you?"

Blaine looks back and makes a move for them to come closer.

"Well, I know you accept me here, but I couldn't go and leave them there. All are very special to me, is my family. "

Burt looked moved at Blaine by had this act of affection with those people.

"If they are special to you, they are certainly welcome in my castle and my kingdom. Hello, I'm Burt Hummel. "Burt reached out to them, greeting them.

"Hello, I'm Nick Filthy."

"I'm Jeff Langboeir."

"And I'm Jenny Svanfor."

"Nick and Jeff were also imprisoned in the castle as I and Jenny raised me since I was six years old."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Burt said.

Seeing that he had invited, Carole arrives at the salon.

"Blaine! You are here! Glad you're back baby! "Carole goes to him and hugs him.

"Thank you Carole, my friends and I managed to escape from Dalton." Blaine said, pointing to them.

"Hello, I'm Carole."

Everyone shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Well, I guess you must be hungry or wanting to get some rest. Why don't you follow me, I'll show guestroom for you. "Carole said pointing to the stairs.

"Sure, let's go." Jenny said to the boys.

"Could I go talk to Kurt?" Blaine said.

"You should have been there." Burt said, smiling.

So Blaine went to Kurt's room. Arriving there, he saw that the door was half open. Getting closer, he saw Kurt sitting in the chair, facing the desk, staring at a letter.

He slowly entered the room, until he was fully inside. Then he went to Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders. Kurt did not move, just stared at the letter.

"It's Rachel, I think he really left. I should have insisted on knowing what was written in that letter. "Kurt said with tears falling from his eyes.

"Maybe he's not gone forever." Blaine says hoarsely, trying not to cry.

Kurt got up immediately and could not believe what he saw.

"Blaine?!" Kurt said stunned.

"I'm right here Kurt. Forgive me for be gone. "Blaine says do not hold your tears and let drip down his face.

Kurt and Blaine were even embraced as strong as I could. He needed proof that it was not a dream.

"My God, I can't believe you're here!" Kurt said happily.

And so Blaine explained everything that happened, trying to show Kurt that he really did not want to be gone, but he could not let anything bad happen to the people he loves.

That day, life had returned to normal, Nick, Jeff and Jenny loved the castle, Kurt and Blaine hit it off, and so, all was well that ends well.

But not always end well. Does that end well?

A week after Blaine had reached Willford.

It was a very enjoyable morning; everyone was having breakfast in the room, when the army captain came to the room very scared.

"Sir, excuse me. I'm afraid to say, but we have a very serious problem going on. "

"What was Captain?" Burt asks scared.

"I think we have to prepare our soldiers for a confrontation that is very close."

"What confrotation? What are you talking about? "Burt begins to get worried.

"They came to the United Grien information, informing us that the Dalton army is coming here."

"Army? As well, it is becoming rancid Blaine wanting to force us? "Burt asks.

"No sir, I believe it is another thing that Sebastian wants." Captain speaks afraid.

"And what would Captain?"

"A war."

Hey, I hope you liked it!

note: go read Bite Of My Heart by Gleekk18( chriscolfer2050 on FF) on S&C.

She's a good friend of mine and her story is awesome! Every Klainer should read it.

See ya soon guys! :)


	11. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: hey guys! We're getting to the end, I hope you all liked it. Thanks for the reviews, they are lovely and they mean a lot to me. Soon, I will be posting a new story called Angel With A Shotgun, so don't give up on me! ;)_**

**_And also go read Bite Of MyHeart By Gleekk18 on S&C, an awesome story..._**

**_That's it. See ya soon guys! :)_**

Chapter 10 – The War

"A war?! How so? Sebastian is going crazy? "Burt raises and is terrified.

"Well, I think he is playing its trump card, as their plans did not work, the only way to get face it would be a war." Explains Captain.

Burt thinks for a moment and decides.

"So if its war he wants, it will be war. Captain, prepare our army, we shall fight on the border, we can't let them enter the kingdom, but will hurt our population. "

"Yes, sir. I will go immediately. Excuse me. "

Returning to sit at the table, everyone was very frightened.

"This is my entire fault, I wanted to leave, and now, all this disaster is happening." Blaine says putting his head in his hands.

"No, of course not Blaine. You're not guilty of anything; Sebastian does not accept losing and wants revenge. Do not blame yourself. "Kurt tried to reassure him.

"And now Burt? How will be this war? "Carole said.

"I will organize the army and attack from the front and sides, so the only escape he would go back."

"But will it work? Sebastian is smart, he should be expecting it. "Finn said.

"Smart or not, I will not let him hurt anyone that kingdom. Not that costs my life. "Burt said.

"Wait, you go to war?" Kurt said.

"Yes, I will lead the cavalry." Burt said slowly.

"No! No dad, you can't! That's what Sebastian wants, please don't! "Kurt yells and some tears begin to fall from their eyes.

"I need Kurt; I can't sit here while the soldiers are fighting for us."

"Please, Daddy, do not do it." Kurt begs to Burt, but does not work.

"Do not worry; I'm going back to my family." Burt said, trying to show the truth in his words.

Two days after the news, Burt was ready to go when the doors of the main hall were opened and three people entered. When everyone looked, they recognized the Kiehl family.

"What do you want in my house?" Burt asked coldly.

"Look, I know that what we did was wrong and we're here to apologize. We also wanted to offer our help against Sebastian. "Joseph said.

"I would also like to apologize not only to you but also with Kurt. The plan that was very wrong and I am glad that Kurt gave up. "

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Chandler says.

"Okay, I think I speak for everyone when I say we accept your apology." Carole says.

All nods.

"I also wanted to offer my help in the war." Joseph says.

"Would you be willing to fight by my side in front of the cavalry?" Burt said.

"I came here for." Joseph says.

"So I think we have an agreement." Burt takes his hand toward Joseph and they shake hands.

Thus, both men go to war, fight for their families.

The war lasted for several days, until both forces were already weak.

Burt and Joseph were fighting Sebastian.

"Give up Sebastian, head back to your castle and leave my family alone!"

"Never! I'm not leaving here until I kill you! "Sebastian shouted.

"You will not, just give up! Why do you want revenge so much? What have I done to you? "Burt said.

"You killed my father! That's what you did! "

"You're crazy! I did not kill your father; he died days after the war! "

"Bullshit, he committed suicide because of you! He lost everything because of the war! It's your fault, only yours! If he had won, he would be here with me! "

"It's not my fault that he did it! He started the war and it was he who wanted to kill me! "

"No! Stop it, that's a lie! He always told me that you wanted to kill him! "

"That's a lie! It was he who wanted to take Willford from me! He wanted to kill me! "

Stopping to fight Burt, Sebastian paralyzes and is thinking about all the information he had just received.

Not seeing who was behind him, Joseph hits his sword right in the heart of Sebastian, in the back.

Feeling a sharp pain, Sebastian falls to the ground and dies. Thus, the war ends amid deaths and discoveries.

Following the withdrawal of troops from the border Dalton, both men return to the castle.

When they arrive, their families are happy to have come alive.

"Burt! Oh My God, you're alive! "Carole runs to hug him.

Burt goes to his family, hugging one by one while Joseph will be with his family.

At dinner that night, the two families talk and laugh happy to be complete.

The next day, the family goes away Kiehl, swearing loyalty to Willford. And so, peace back to that kingdom, knowing that there would be no more threatening.

In the midst of a conversation that day, Nick and Jeff tell a novelty for the Hudson-Hummel family.

"We have something to tell you." Nick said.

"Yes, now, as Dalton doesn't have king anymore, I believe we need a new king or queen." Jeff says.

"And Sebastian wrote in his testament that he wanted his successor to be Jenny, if anything happened." Nick said.

Jenny could not believe what he heard.

"What?! I? Queen? "She said amazed.

"Yes Jenny and I believe you will be a great queen!" Blaine said.

"Come on Jenny, that kingdom needs you. And you will not be alone, we'll go with you. "Jeff said.

"I think I'll need a lot of help from you boys."

"And you will have our help, you can count on that." Jeff says.

And so the three departed back to Dalton, Blaine leaving very sad, but happy, knowing they are happy too.

Dalton became a kingdom full of life and color, as it was when Elizabeth ruled. And as a consequence, many people were living there.

After all the events that occurred, life returned to normal, but not for Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine become inseparable and very happy.

One day they were in the garden, kissing warmly even though some employees were passing nearby. Kurt had become more comfortable with touching and caressing, but not to the point to go all the way.

They had already done some things, but Blaine was waiting for Kurt to be ready.

That night, both were lying in bed kissing when Blaine took his head and asked, looking into the eyes of Kurt.

"Are you afraid I touch you?"

Kurt frowned at the question.

"Of course not Blaine, why are you asking me that?"

"It seems that sometimes you do not like me touching you in places like your legs or your stomach."

_Oh, now I get it. Kurt thought._

Kurt got up and sat on the bed, Blaine mimicked the action.

"I need to tell you something, will sound silly, but it's important to me."

"Nothing you say is silly Kurt. You can tell me anything, I would never judge you. "

Kurt smiled and continued.

"So when I was dating Chandler, he always put his hands on my legs and on my stomach, even though I evaded him, he kept saying he had no problem. After that, I was a little traumatized. Not that I do not want you to touch me, on the contrary that is just a barrier I have to go through. "

"I understand Kurt, thank you for telling me."

"And just to clarify, I'm very happy with everything we do." Kurt smiled.

"Me too Kurt."

"I know one day we will need to go all the way, but I would wait until ..."

"Wait until what Kurt?" Blaine asked confused.

Kurt went to his desk and pulled out a small box from the drawer. He returned to the bed and sat down next to Blaine.

"What is it Kurt?"

"Blaine, I know we met recently, but it's enough for me to know that I want to spend my whole life with you. I had never met someone as caring, gentle, good-natured, hardworking and honest as you. I feel very special to have you in my life, but mainly because you let me be yours. I love you very much and want to spend every minute of my life beside you. I want to have a house just for us, waking and sleeping on your side, maybe have children. But I want it all with you, because you are the love of my life. So you want to marry me Blaine Anderson? "

After the speech of Kurt, Blaine was shocked; he did not realize he was crying softly.

Kurt stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"So Blaine, will you marry me?"

Blaine looked at the two silver bands that were in the box, were beautiful.

"Y-yes. Yes! Sure Kurt! "Blaine went to him and kissed him hard, hoping that feeling will never end.

Kurt was and put the ring on Blaine's finger and Blaine did that too. So the two were promising each other they would be together for liftime and forever, even after death, because love has no end.


	12. Epilogue

Kingdom of Willford

Hello Jenny,

I'm missing a lot of you! It's been a while since we spoke, so I decided to write this letter telling how things are going here. Everything goes fine, the son of Finn and Rachel was born last week, it is very beautiful, her face seems to have Rachel and Finn's eyes, it really is a beautiful child.

Kurt and I returned from our trip a few days ago, the island is very beautiful, I hope you get there someday. I confess that I have been one of the best moments of my life. My marriage to Kurt could not be better, we are always together and happy.

Burt and Carole are also well imagine their happiness with the first grandchild, is beautiful to behold. I hope to someday be able to give joy to them too, because I want to have a family with Kurt.

I will not prolong this letter too, because soon we will see and not want to be without news. I hope you all are well and happy there. I'm missing a lot of you and hope that our reunion is pretty fast.

Take care and take good care of his kingdom.

hugs,

Blaine Hummel-Anderson

Someone who loves you so much!


End file.
